


D'émeraude et d'argent

by Clapounette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clapounette/pseuds/Clapounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne suffit pas d'être né du côté du bien ou du mal pour avoir l'impression de plonger dans un abîme de souffrance et de noirceur, Harry le sait. Drago, lui, est perdu. Il fait si sombre autour d'eux, il ne voit que lui, mais il s'en fout, il comprend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici ma toute première Drarry ! J'ai commencé à la mettre en ligne sur ff.net, jusqu'au chapitre 5 mais compte publier tous les jours jusqu'à rattraper l'avance que j'ai sur ff :) 
> 
> Cette histoire met donc en scène une romance entre Harry et Drago et se situe pendant leur sixième année. 
> 
> Le prologue n'est pas très long mais les chapitres suivants s'allongent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure ;) 
> 
> Voilà, c'est à peu près tout pour le moment ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Harry frappa le mur une nouvelle fois, déversant sa rage et sa douleur. Un peu plus de sang coula de sa main, mais il ne s’en soucia pas. Les picotements remontant jusque dans son épaule n’étaient rien comparés au supplice qui l’étouffait. 

Sirius était mort. 

Mort. 

Il attrapa une chaise aveuglement, et la lança avec violence contre le mur opposé. Le craquement qu’elle fit en tombant sur le sol ne fut que l’écho de son cœur se brisant. Une nouvelle fois. 

Il hurla, fixant Dumbledore d’un regard désespéré. Trop de débris jonchaient le sol du bureau du directeur, sans qu’il s’en sente désolé. Il avait trop perdu. 

Il ne voulait pas l’écouter, ne pouvait pas accepter qu’il fût de nouveau seul. Ne voulait pas comprendre que la prophétie signifiait qu’il devait tuer ou mourir. 

La vérité ne l’avait jamais aidé à survivre. La mort l’accompagnait, la souffrance, la solitude. 

Et plus que jamais, il était seul. 

……

Il tremblait de rage. Et l’aperçut à l’instant où il apparut de derrière la gargouille. Le couloir était complètement désert. Il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. 

⁃ Je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait à mon père. Je te le jure, siffla-t-il.

Potter ne réagit même pas, le fixant d’un regard complètement éteint. Cela l’énerva encore plus. Il frappa le jeune homme contre le mur une nouvelle fois mais il ne broncha pas. 

Il l’attrapa méchamment par le col de son pull et le tira derrière lui, le poussant dans la première salle vide qu’il trouva. Il verrouilla la porte d’un mouvement sec de sa baguette et se tourna face au survivant. 

Il n’avait pas bougé. 

Il s’avança vers lui, sa mâchoire crispée par la colère froide qui l’envahissait, sa baguette toujours dans sa main et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Potter ne daigna même pas sortir la sienne, se contentant de le fixer, toute trace de vie disparue de son visage. 

Il avait l’air d’un mort-vivant. Des cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux rougis, dénués de l’étincelle qui les habitaient avant. 

⁃ Qu’est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? finit-il par demander après un instant de silence. 

Drago le dévisagea, toute trace de rage effacée des lignes de son visage, et rangea sa baguette. Ils se fixèrent sans un mot. 

Soudainement, Malefoy enfonça son poing sur la pommette de Potter, qui s’écrasa lourdement contre une table derrière lui, glissant au sol. Drago se baissa à sa hauteur, s’appuyant sur les cuisses du Gryffondor pour le maintenir au sol. 

Il attrapa le col de son pull, releva le torse du survivant, et approcha son visage du sien, laissant leurs souffles irréguliers se mêler. 

Potter le fixait, son regard toujours vide, éteint. 

⁃ Te tuer, gronda-t-il avant de placer ses mains autour de la gorge du Gryffondor. 

Il serra, sentant avec délectation contre son visage le souffle de Potter se raréfier sans qu’il ne réagisse. Le brun ferma les yeux. 

⁃ Bats-toi ! hurla Drago. 

Potter se laissait mourir entre ses mains. Potter le laissait sentir son dernier souffle. 

Il relâcha sa prise, libérant le cou du Gryffondor. Harry ouvrit les yeux, inspirant subitement, ses pupilles dilatées par l’asphyxie. 

Drago l’observa, le cœur déchaîné. Potter évitait son regard, fermait les yeux à nouveau. 

Il attrapa les mèches brunes fermement d’une main, l’autre négligemment posée dans son cou, et se jeta sur les lèvres de Potter, réduisant son souffle une nouvelle fois. 

Il l’embrassa violemment, mordant la lèvre du Gryffondor, rapprochant son corps du sien sans qu’il ne résiste, sans forcer. 

Et se recula, aussi subitement qu’il avait uni leurs visages. 

⁃ Réagis ! Ordonna-t-il. 

Harry ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux fermés, son corps lourd maintenu par Malefoy. 

⁃ Réagis putain ! répéta-t-il désespérément. 

Potter soupira, laissant sa respiration glisser sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il leva sa main, attrapant les cheveux de Malefoy sans fermeté. 

Il attrapa les lèvres du blond, glissant sa langue entre elles. Drago raffermit sa prise, rapprochant encore leurs deux corps, embrassant violemment Potter. Mordait ses lèvres à sang, claquait leurs dents. 

Potter répondait. Faiblement. Mais répondait. 

Malefoy se recula finalement, à bout de souffle. Il se releva. Le Gryffondor respirait laborieusement, ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux toujours fermés. 

⁃ Est-ce que tu m’as tué ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Il avait l’air plus vivant que jamais. 

Drago fit demi-tour, déverrouillant la porte. Il ne tourna pas la tête quand il entendit Potter se relever dans un gémissement de douleur. 

Il ne parla pas. 

…..

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy était parti. 

Il sortit de la salle silencieusement. 

⁃ Harry ! 

Hermione se précipita vers lui, suivie de Ron, et posa sa main sur son bras, le regardant avec inquiétude. 

⁃ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Que voulait Malefoy ?

⁃ On l’a vu sortir de la pièce, ajouta Ron, soucieux. 

Harry leva les yeux sur lui. 

⁃ Simplement me menacer de mort. 

Hermione laissa échapper un couinement inquiet tandis que la mâchoire de Ron se contractait. 

⁃ Ça va Hermione, je n’ai pas peur de lui, il était simplement énervé parce que son père a été emprisonné à Azkaban, ajouta-t-il d’une voix monotone, dénuée de sentiments. 

⁃ L’enfoiré, marmonna Ron. 

Hermione lui prit la main, rapprochant son corps du sien, le serrant dans ses bras. C’était différent. 

⁃ Harry, murmura-t-elle d’un ton triste. 

Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas penser. Que Drago Malefoy l’ait embrassé n’avait aucune importance, c’était inutile de le mentionner. 

Parce que Sirius était mort. 

⁃ Viens, ajouta-t-elle en s’éloignant tendrement, comprenant, tu dois manger quelque chose. 

Il n’avait pas faim, mais suivit ses amis en direction de la Grande Salle. 

……

Harry regarda une dernière fois le château avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Neville lui souriait, aux côtés de ses amis. Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. La mort de Sirius creusait un abyme profond dans son cœur mais leurs regards attiraient son âme hors des ténèbres. 

Sirius lui avait appris que chaque petite chose pouvait faire la différence. Il n’était pas Voldemort, de même qu’il n’était pas la mort. Harry était amour, et il comptait bien s’en servir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Harry avait déjà eu l’occasion de se rendre dans l’allée des embrumes l’été de ses 12 ans, et même s’il avait déjà expérimenté ses effets, la sueur qui lui descendait dans le dos le glaçait jusqu’au sang. Les visages de Ron et Hermione ressemblaient probablement au sien, les lèvres étirés en une ligne fine, le souffle imperceptible, conscients de chaque mouvement de ses deux amis sous la cape d’invisibilité.

Pourquoi diable Drago Malefoy s’était-il aventuré ici ?

Ils le suivaient à bonne distance, s’assurant qu’il ne les repérerait pas. Au fond, Harry espérait qu’il les remarque, imaginant le blond tourner la tête, son rictus d’enfoiré d’aristocrate sur les lèvres. Mais Malefoy ne se retournait pas vers eux, marchait d’un pas énergique à travers les allées sombres, sa mère sur ses talons.

Harry avait évité de penser à ce qu’il s’était passé après le combat au Ministère. A vrai dire, il n’arrivait pas à savoir s'ils s’étaient réellement embrassés. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer une seule seconde que tout ceci fut vrai. Il préférait encore se persuader que ce n’était qu’une invention de son imagination pour combattre la peine qu’il avait enduré après la mort de Sirius, une manière de forcer son esprit à sortir de son gouffre. Ce qui en soit pouvait être aussi effrayant. Pourquoi voudrait-il décemment se changer les idées en s’imaginant que Malefoy l’embrasserait ?

Le Serpentard s’arrêta soudainement face à la devanture d’une boutique, qu’il reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Barjow et Beurk. Ron laissa un gémissement plaintif s’échapper de son corps, rapidement étouffé par le coup de coude que lui planta Hermione dans les côtes. Malefoy regardait vers eux d’un air suspicieux. Ils retinrent leur souffle, attendant que le jeune homme se détourne.

Il rentra finalement dans la boutique après un dernier regard aux alentours. Harry se précipita rapidement vers la boutique dans un coin où il pouvait regarder par la fenêtre sans être vu. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent discrètement.

Les carreaux étaient sales, mais Harry pouvait parfaitement voir la silhouette mince de Malefoy se déplacer dans la boutique jusqu’à une immense armoire placée dans un coin. Il resta un long moment devant, observant sûrement quelque chose, sans qu’il ne puisse distinguer ce que c’était avant qu’il ne revienne vers ce qu’il semblait être le bureau.

Le blond échangea quelques mots avec Barjow, et ils se serrèrent la main, un rictus dégoûté sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Harry retint une exclamation indignée quand il releva sa manche sous le regard apeuré du vendeur. S’il y avait bien une chose dont il était maintenant persuadé, c’est que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort.

Les trois Gryffondor se précipitèrent sous la cape d’invisibilité au moment où le Serpentard sortait de la boutique, suivi de près par sa mère, qui jetait des regards angoissés aux alentours.

Harry était sûr d’une chose, Drago Malefoy manigançait quelque chose.

**  
⁃ Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de chercher des noises à Malefoy, et puis tu te trompes probablement sur … tu sais quoi, dit Hermione d’un ton de reproche.

Harry renifla douloureusement en signe de dénégation, le sang remontant jusqu’à son cerveau d’une manière horriblement désagréable. Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy, assis à sa table, lui jetant un regard noir quand le blond lui sourit victorieusement. Il pouvait encore sentir le choc lui vrillant le nez après le coup du serpentard dans le train. Non seulement, Hermione n’avait pas réussi à savoir ce que cherchait Malefoy chez Barjow et Beurk, mais il n’avait pu non plus en apprendre plus sur ses agissements avant de se faire prendre les mains dans le sac dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry savait qu’il était obsédé par Malefoy. Hermione ne pouvait s’empêcher de le réprimander à chaque fois qu’il évoquait le mot mangemort dans la même phrase que Malefoy ou Serpentard, arguant que c’était exactement ce que cherchait Voldemort en les montant les uns contre les autres. Et même le discours de Dumbledore sur Tom Jedusor ne pouvait le sortir de cette idée que le blond était forcément devenu un partisan du mage noir cet été.

Son obsession de savoir la vérité était d’autant plus violente qu’il n’arrivait plus à savoir si leur altercation avant l’été était le pur fruit de son imagination ou si ses lèvres avaient bel et bien frôlé celles de Malefoy. Une rage incommensurable l’envahissait à chaque fois qu’il repensait à ce moment, de son incapacité à pouvoir en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis ou à celui envers qui sa haine se déversait.

Tout était bon pour se prouver que Drago Malefoy n’était rien qu’une créature sans cœur, un mangemort indigne de son intérêt.

**

Si on avait dit à Harry que sa sixième année débuterait par un amoncellement de mauvaises nouvelles, il aurait probablement rigolé en répondant qu’il avait l’habitude, depuis sa naissance, d’accumuler les problèmes.

Il ne s’attendait pourtant pas à apprendre que Rogue serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

⁃ Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris Harry ? demanda Ron, un large sourire sur son visage, une fois qu’ils furent sortis de la salle de cours de Rogue. C’était génial !

Harry s’apprêtait à répondre, mais Hermione, plus rapide, lui lança un regard courroucé.

⁃ Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça Harry, tu as de la chance de n’avoir reçu qu’une retenue ! le sermonna la brunette.

⁃ Il a essayé de m’attaquer ! rétorqua Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête d’un air énervé. Le brun était persuadé d’une chose. Rogue l’avait délibérément choisi comme cobaye pour ses sortilèges informulés dans le seul but de l’humilier, et l’attaquer, et ce dès leur premier cours.

⁃ Tu prend tout ça trop personnellement Harry, ajouta Hermione.

Le survivant vit Ron ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans dire un mot, conscient qu’une seule phrase pourrait envenimer la colère de leur meilleure amie.

⁃ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! s’énerva Harry en jetant un regard furibond à un élève qui essayait d’écouter leur conversation.

⁃ Tu vois le mal partout Harry, et cesse de terrifier les élèves de première année ! Hermione lui asséna une claque sur la tête. Arrête de voir Voldemort dans tout ce que fait Rogue, ou Malefoy … ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton pour éviter qu’on surprenne leur conversation.

Harry serra la mâchoire. Non, il ne voyait pas Voldemort partout, il ne faisait que constater le fait que Malefoy et Rogue étaient des mangemorts, et qu’on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance, même si c’était le cas de Dumbledore. Le brun n’avait pas digéré le fait qu’Hermione ne voulait pas le croire quand il avait rapporté les paroles du blond qu’il avait surpris dans le train. Harry était persuadé que Voldemort avait donné une mission à Malefoy.

Il savait que Ron ne voulait pas prendre le parti de dire à haute voix qu’il avait probablement raison pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il refusait de se fâcher avec Hermione. La jeune femme semblait de plus en plus énervée à chaque fois que Harry osait ouvrir la bouche pour parler de Malefoy, et il ne pouvait en vouloir au rouquin de vouloir garder une ambiance à peu près calme entre eux trois.

Le fait était  que se persuader que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort restait pour Harry la meilleure manière de ne pas penser au trou béant qui dévorait sa poitrine depuis l’attaque du ministère, depuis que Sirius avait disparu derrière le voile. Il savait qu’il pouvait en parler à Ron et Hermione, et qu’ils le comprendraient. Mais il aurait fallu aussi mentionner ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette salle de classe et pourquoi il préférait rejeter sa haine aussi facilement sur Malefoy, que de passer à autre chose.

Le Serpentard était le seul point d’ancrage qui le raccrochait encore à ce jour. Parce qu’il était aussi désespéré par l’absence de son parrain, que Malefoy était énervé par l’emprisonnement de son père, le blond était le seul qui pouvait comprendre combien Voldemort leur avait pris.

Évidemment, Harry n’irait jamais parler de ça avec lui. Il préférait encore cracher au visage de l’aristocrate plutôt que s’asseoir dans la même pièce que lui pour discuter.

**

Slughorn restait fidèle à celui qu’il avait rencontré il y avait à peine un mois avec Dumbledore. Avide de trouver celui ou celle qui viendrait s’ajouter à sa collection, il accueillit Harry dans son cours avec un ravissement pareil à celui d’une fan. Ignorant quelle attitude adopter, le brun joua la carte de l’élève investi, ce qui lui attira un regard suspect de la part d’Hermione.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de sixième année que ce dont Harry se souvenait, pourtant il distingua rapidement la masse de cheveux blonds qui se démarquaient dans l’obscurité du cachot.

Évidemment que Drago Malefoy serait en cours de Potions.

Harry retint un sourire cruellement triomphant devant l’air agacé du Serpentard quand il le vit.

Il surveilla chacun des regards et des gestes de Malefoy pendant la présentation des trois potions par Slughorn, de son désintéressement à la lueur d’intérêt qui scintilla dans ses yeux gris quand le professeur annonça que celui qui ferait la meilleure potion remporterait le Felix Felicis.  
Ron le regardait du coin de l’œil, ayant rapidement remarqué le manège de son meilleur ami. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione était trop concentrée sur Slughorn pour intercepter les regards de Harry sur Malefoy. Il ne s’en souciait pas, il n’avait de toute façon pas la réputation d’être un élève studieux, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il n’écoutait pas en cours, surtout quand c’était pour surveiller les faits et gestes de Malefoy. Ron ne disait rien, Ron respectait son obsession et ses silences depuis la mort de Sirius. De toute manière, Malefoy ne lui avait plus jeté un seul regard.

Le rouquin dut le tirer par la manche pour le ramener à la réalité et lui rappeler qu’il n’avait aucun matériel pour les potions. Avec une moue désolée, Harry se tourna vers Slughorn.

⁃ Professeur, je suis désolé, mais Ron et moi n’avons pas nos livres, ni aucun matériel … Nous n’avions pas prévu que nous pouvions suivre vos cours pour les ASPIC …

Slughorn leur désigna d’un air jovial une veille armoire dont les portes ne fermaient plus, les invitant à se servir. Harry emboîta alors le pas à Ron, passant devant les trois chaudrons d’où s’échappaient différentes effluves. Les autres élèves étaient déjà installés à leur table et Harry remarqua facilement l’air concentré de Malefoy quand il ouvrit son livre.

Ce fut l’odeur du cuir et de la pluie qui l’arrêta quand il passa devant le chaudron qui contenait l’Amortentia. Il n’avait pas écouté les explications du professeur Slughorn, mais le simple fait que ce soit un philtre d’amour lui en apprenait beaucoup sur les émotions qui le submergèrent quand ces odeurs l’envahirent. Un instant, cela lui rappela les entraînements de quidditch.

Il cligna des yeux rapidement et rejoignit Ron, qui avait déjà entre les mains l’un des deux livres que contenait l’armoire. A regret, et le sourire amusé du rouquin ne lui échappant pas, Harry se saisit du grimoire rapiécé au fond du placard avec un soupir feint, puis se dirigea sur un plan de travail pour attaquer sa potion.

**

⁃ Comment tu as fait ?! s’exclama Hermione en sortant du cachot, un air outrée sur son visage.

⁃ C’est vrai ça, t’as toujours été un vrai nul en potion, ajouta Ron avec un sourire conspirateur. Alors c’est quoi ton secret ? Comment t’as fait pour devenir aussi bon en potion du jour au lendemain ?

Hermione poussa un cri de rage et s’en alla sans même les attendre, vexée de s’être fait battre par Harry. Le brun sourit, amusé par la réaction de sa meilleure amie, rangeant la fiole de Felix Felicis dans une de ses poches avec un air vainqueur. 

⁃ C’est le livre, Ron, répondit-il d’un air mystérieux. 

⁃ Tu vas pas te mettre à parler comme Hermione, rassure-moi ! s’exclama Ron en prenant un air apeuré. 

Harry explosa de rire, rassurant son ami quand au fait que non, il n’était certainement pas un bon élève, lui expliquant qu’il n’avait fait que suivre les inscriptions écrites dans le livre par l’ancien propriétaire. Ron lui tapota l’épaule en rigolant, arguant qu’il avait fallu que Rogue quitte son poste de prof de potion pour que Harry devienne un as dans cette matière. 

Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans leur salle commune. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle était comme toujours en train de faire ses devoirs. 

⁃ Tu le crois ça, ça fait même pas un jour qu’on a repris les cours et elle est déjà en train de rédiger son devoir pour je ne sais quel prof, marmonna Ron à l’oreille de Harry en rouspétant. 

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la brune, et s’assit avec précaution sur le fauteuil à côté du sien sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme. 

⁃ Je te préviens Ronald, si tu es venu ici pour espérer copier mon devoir, tu te mets le doigt dans l’œil ! 

Ron protesta, répondant simplement qu’il voulait s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Harry sourit avec tendresse, n’ayant pas manqué la légère rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de son amie. 

**

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement. Depuis qu’il avait reçu le mot de Dumbledore le convoquant dans son bureau le samedi suivant, Harry était impatient et il voyait la date du rendez-vous approcher avec anxiété. 

Slughorn le couvrait de compliments à chacun de ses cours, et Harry ne pouvait qu’en remercier le prince de sang-mêlé. Hermione l’avait mis en garde contre ce livre, et bien qu’une partie de lui savait que la jalousie parlait, il n’en voulait pas à la jeune femme de le prévenir des dangers de sorts qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. Le fait est que Slughorn voyait en lui un génie des potions. 

Son obsession pour Malefoy n’en baissait pas pour autant et sa satisfaction de voir le Serpentard rager à chaque fois qu’il réussissait le remplissait de contentement. Harry n’avait jamais été du genre à jouer la compétition avec ses camarades, mais se découvrir un champion en potion – il refusait d’admettre que c’était de la triche comme l’appelait Hermione puisqu’il ne faisait que suivre les instructions du livre – le poussait à profiter de sa réussite par pure fierté. 

Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de chercher ce que manigançait Malefoy, et n’avait pas osé en parler devant Hermione de peur qu’elle entre dans une rage noire. Entre le livre du Prince et le Serpentard, Harry avait l’impression que la Gryffondor n’arrêterait jamais de lui lancer des regards noirs de reproches. Alors, il préférait ne pas en parler, gardant ses idées, ses reproches et ses victoires pour lui. 

Dire qu’il se sentait seul aurait été exagéré. En réalité, depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry était perdu. Une partie de lui, désespérée, semblait chercher les ennuis pour trouver un moyen de ne plus penser à tout ceux qu’il avait perdu à partir du jour où Voldemort était revenu. Sirius lui avait promis une famille, des promesses loin des Dursley, de la guerre et de tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais eu. 

Parfois, il imaginait la vie qu’ils auraient eu, Sirius aurait été son parrain, mais aussi son ami. Finis les repas horribles en présence des Dursley, les coups bas de Dudley et les vacances à attendre son retour à Poudlard. 

Plus rien de tout ça. 

**

Harry s’appuya contre le mur du couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. 

Le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore avait été … Surprenant. En apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Voldemort avait quelque chose de fascinant, et passablement dérangeant. Harry se sentait obligé de compatir au malheur de Merope. La pauvre femme ne pouvait pas savoir qu’elle donnerait naissance au plus grand mage noire de tous les temps simplement parce qu’elle était tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. 

Il soupira. L’idée de se plonger plus en profondeur dans l’enfance et la vie de Voldemort avait de quoi l’effrayer, et l’exciter. Si c’était une solution pour battre Voldemort, il ne dirait pas non à ce que lui proposait Dumbledore, même si cela impliquait de se laisser glisser dans la noirceur de Tom Jedusor. 

Il s’apprêtait à repartir en direction de son dortoir quand un éclat blond au fond du couloir attira son regard. Il se figea, et en un instant, se mit à courir pour rattraper celui qu’il pensait et espérait être Malefoy. Harry se foutait du bruit qu’il pouvait faire et qu’on le surprenne à courir dans les couloirs après un fantôme, tout ce qu’il voulait était rattraper la personne qu’il poursuivait. 

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait s’il s’agissait réellement de Malefoy, le dernier souvenir de leur altercation pulsant sur l’arrête de son nez, mais une chose était sûre, il devait confronter le Serpentard. 

En une seule semaine, il n’avait pu qu’échanger des regards venimeux avec le blond, pas un seul mot, pas une seule insulte depuis la fin de la cinquième année. 

Harry continuait de courir, et si la direction des cachots était un bon indice quant à l’identité de celui qu’il poursuivait, il en fut clairement convaincu quand, en tournant, il fonça dans Malefoy. 

Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et des étoiles scintillèrent un instant devant ses yeux. Avant qu’il puisse réagir, la main fine de Malefoy l’attrapait par le poignet, le tirant derrière lui et le jetait dans une salle de classe vide un peu plus loin. 

Un goût de déjà-vu s’imprima dans son esprit, et un instant, Harry eut l’impression que pas un jour ne s’était écoulé depuis que Malefoy l’avait frappé et embrassé. 

Il n’y avait pas de lumière dans la salle, et il ne pensa même pas à allumer une bougie ou lancer un simple lumos. Le peu d’éclairage donné par le croissant de lune lui suffisait pour voir que Malefoy n’avait pas sorti sa baguette. Ils se tenaient face à face, et seul le bruit de leurs respirations trépidantes rompait le silence du château à cette heure de la soirée.   
 Le fait que Malefoy se promène seul dans les couloirs du château à ce moment là ne présageait rien de bon. Que diable faisait-il ? 

Le Serpentard avança d’un pas, et son visage fut soudain éclairé par un rayon de lune. Harry le fixa, certain qu’il ne pourrait voir son regard scrutateur. 

Malefoy avait le visage pâle. Il avait toujours eu la peau très claire, mais le teint du Serpentard semblait maladif, plus que lors de la fois où il lui avait détruit le nez. C’était choquant de voir à quel point les cernes pouvaient passer inaperçus quand on ne se souciait guère de l’état d’une personne jusqu’à ce qu’on regarde attentivement son visage. Harry avait rarement vu Malefoy avec des ombres violacées sous les yeux. En réalité, il n’avait jamais vraiment observé le jeune homme. 

A l’évidence, il n’était pas le seul à ne pas dormir la nuit et à être angoissé par l’avenir sombre qui se profilait. Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose, prononcer des mots, des phrases, déverser la haine qu’il ressentait à son égard, mais rien ne sortait. Il ne pouvait pas exposer sa violence intérieure au visage épuisé de Malefoy. 

Et comme un revers de miroir, il se vit à la place du Serpentard, plusieurs mois en arrière, brisé par la mort de Sirius et l’annonce d’une prophétie qui le tuerait inévitablement. Alors que Malefoy voulait le tuer, que cherchait-il lui ? Faire souffrir le blond ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il était le seul capable de comprendre ce qu’il avait perdu, une famille, parce qu’il avait toujours été son ennemi et que c’était plus facile de devenir vivant et de hurler sur Malefoy que d’expliquer à ses meilleurs amis qu’il vivait l’enfer depuis l’épisode du ministère. 

Malefoy avait toujours eu le don d’appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Pas de manière physique, pas même un mot. Sa simple présence prouvait à Harry que tout n’était pas rose et aussi facile qu’il l’avait espéré. Il ne pouvait pas simplement provoquer le serpentard et s’attendre à ce qu’il s’en sorte sans aucune séquelle. Malefoy serait-il triste si Harry venait à lui dire « Je vais mourir », serait-il perdu sans personne à insulter ? 

⁃ Qu’est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda finalement Malefoy en le fixant d’un regard indifférent, sa voix aussi traînante que possible. 

Harry chercha une réponse dans son regard, mais le Serpentard s’efforçait d’être aussi froid que possible, complètement fermé. 

Il savait exactement ce qu’il voulait.


End file.
